User talk:Annonnimus
FTR Posse Hi there!!! Just wanted to say thank you for fixing the Category problem. I tried last night for awhile, but with no avail. Thanks again!!!! I guess I was just wondering how something like that happens. It was there on that posse category page and then just one day it was gone. Do you think someone might have spitefully removed it? Haaaaaa! Okay then, problem taken care of!!! Thanks again!!!!! Oh, Fiiiiiine... First, you 'borrow' my idea of making a talk page archive and then you go and do it all fancy-schmancy just to make me feel jealous. Look at you with all your high-falutin' wiki programming skills. Have I told you I hate you lately? - JackFrost23 16:46, March 9, 2011 (UTC) P.S. - I hope you're aware the above is just good-natured facetiousness... Good to See You This guy has decided to wipe out a bunch of pages. I caught and blocked him, but he got quite a few, as you might have noticed... -JackFrost23 16:57, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Need your help How do you undo edits made by a user?Quiet Man 17:34, March 11, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, Anon. It's been awhile, hasn't it? Anyway, I think the virus is gone. I found a program that could deal with it and now I'm in the 30 day trial. I'm sorry for not editing so much, but now that I have my PC back, I hope to get back into it. Anyway, just wanted to tell you that. -Hobbes (Talk) 00:43, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I saw that. I really like it. :) It feels weird, though. I edited a wiki, if not here then I found somewhere else to edit, every day and then I just stopped. I guess I made a habit of it... not that that's a bad thing :) Thanks. -Hobbes (Talk) 18:30, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Mafia wiki is getting really weird with badges and admins. If you have time, look at the tom's userpage.ANAT0LY LANB3RY 00:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Viewing source General wiki question - is there a way to view source on an active page without going into Edit mode? On a locked page, the "view source" option appears where the "Edit" button would usually be, but I can't figure out how to view source without Editing on an unlocked page. I've checked in Preferences, My Tools customization, etc. I notice that viewing source on a locked page is actually the "Edit" action in the URL, so I'm guessing a separate function isn't available, but wanted to confirm. I'm doing a bunch of pages where I want to compare source to verify equivalent formatting and it would be nice to get it in one step rather than three (edit ... view source ... back out of edit). 2ks4 18:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I'm Stumped I have been attampting to put in a line in the Template:Animal Infobox for voice actor that only shows in the article if that field is filled in, but no matter how I code it, it constantly puts the voice actor line into every animal. The only reason I care is that I've discovered the voice actor for the Sasquatch and want to include it. However, no other animals speak, so I only need it to show in one place - the Sasquatch page. Can you help me make this happen? Cheers! -JackFrost23 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC)